


Candle Lit Surprise

by Malcolm Reynolds (FanficbyLee)



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Malcolm%20Reynolds





	Candle Lit Surprise

Malcolm Reynolds  
Firefly/Serenity  
Author: [](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanguinepen**](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/)  
Spoilers – none  
Rating: PG  
Word Count - 482  
Prompt 59 - Candle 5/100  
[](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **joss100**](http://joss100.livejournal.com/)

He let out a sigh of relief as the Jayne finally ambled down Serenity’s ramp, and he could close the hatch behind him. The ship, his sanctuary, was quieter than it had been since he’d been barely clinging to life when the life support had been gone, and he’d stayed behind to look for a miracle. But this time it was different. They were safe. No one was looking for them. Well no one he knew of was chasing them. Wash and Zoe were off in one of the shuttles with Simon, Kaylee and River tagging along to go to a resort island while Jayne was off to get laid in one of the many brothels that dotted the spaceport with a pocket full of cashy money that Mal had shoved into those pockets to get rid of him.

There was a puff of smoke from the galley, and Mal raced up the steps nearly burning his fingers off as he yanked the pot of sauce he’d been slowly cooking. He poured the bright red sauce into another pot, and tossed the scalded one into the sink. “Tah mah duh hwoon dahn Jayne. Won’t get off the gorram ship, and now nearly ruined my surprise.” The pot hissed as he poured fresh cold water into it. “So what’cha doin’ Mal? Are you fixin’ us dinner, Mal? Gorram idiot.” He stuck his finger into the spaghetti sauce, the one and only thing he learned how to cook from his mother, and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn’t taste like it had been burnt.

He popped the noodle package into the quick cooker, and set the timer. Inara was due in less than half an hour, and he barely had time to get dressed. With shaking hands he lit the candles that he had covered the dining table with. He was just lighting the last one when he smelled her sweet perfume before he heard the sound of her delicate footsteps on the gangplank.

“Am I interrupting something?” Inara asked as she sashayed into the dining room. “Do you have a date?”

Mal ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly nervous. He looked down at the bright red stain on his pants from the sauce. “Surprise,” he said with a shy grin. “I was plannin’ somethin’ special for you. I just ran out of time is all.”

“You were doing this for me?” her dark eyes softened and she felt butterflies spin in her stomach. She glided over towards him, the bangle bracelets on her wrists chiming as she reached up to touch a smear of tomato sauce off his lips.

“It was supposed to be special.” Mal ducked his face into her hand, breathing in her beautiful fragrance.

“Oh you silly man. How could you think it wouldn’t be special?” her lips brushed his chin, then his lips. “I love surprises.”


End file.
